Sur ta tombe, votre tombe
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Un homme vient pour la première fois sur la tombe des Potter. 13 ans après le drame, rien n'a changé... Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'on dit, la douleur ne s'atténue jamais.


**Je suis pour une fois satisfaite de cette histoire. Miracle ! Bon j'espère que ça ne plaira pas qu'à moi et que vous apprécierez la lecture.**

* * *

_**Le dernier ennemi qui sera vaincu c'est la mort**_

L'animal assit devant la tombe n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. De près on aurait pu croire qu'il pleurait tellement ses yeux exprimés de la tristesse. Étonnés, les gens s'arrêtèrent souvent, mais tous reprirent leur chemin plus intrigué, qu'inquiété par l'animal.

Ce que personne ne vit c'est qu'à la nuit tombée, le gros chien au pelage noir, se transforma pour prendre la forme d'un homme à la longue cape noire.

JAMES POTTER, NÉ LE 27 MARS 1960,

MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1931

LILY POTTER, NÉE LE 30 JANVIER 1960,

MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981

LE DERNIER ENNEMIS QUI SERA VAINCU C'EST LA MORT.

L'homme une fois debout sortie de ses immenses poches un parchemin un plume et une bouteille d'encre puis il se rassit et trempa la plume dans l'encre...

* * *

**_Mon cher Cornedrue,_**

_Je suis devant ta tombe. C'est un fait. Je suis devant ta tombe pour la première fois. Treize année que tu te la coule douce ici. Franchement t'exagère._

_27 MARS - 30 JANVIER_

_Je crois que je me souviendrais éternellement de la fois où tu as appris que Lily était plus vieille que toi._

_C'était un lundi et nous étions en retard en cours de botanique. Quand nous sommes entrés en classe un grand vacarme régné et en écoutant bien nous avons pu nous rendre compte que la classe entière chantait joyeux anniversaire. Nous avons repris la chanson avec eux, en chantant en pleine voix. Mais au moment où toute la classe à prononçait le prénom de Lily, tu as glissé sur une plaque d'un mélange visqueux pour atterrir au pied du professeur Chourave et aussitôt tu t'es retourné pour regarder Lily droit dans les yeux et lui dire :_

_- Tu es née un 30 janvier !_

_Lily rouge n'a pas pu répondre alors pour voler à sa rescousse Chourave t'a relevé par le col et t'a ordonné :_

_- Puisque vous semblez avoir des affinités avec le sol, vous allez pouvoir le nettoyer à la fin du cours._

_- Mais madame, j'ai cours moi après, lui as-tu répondu d'une voie suppliante._

_- Absolument, mais comme arriver à l'heure en cours ne semble pas vous tenir plus que cela à cœur je pense que ça ne vous posera pas de problème..._

_Et comme je suis moi et je ne peux jamais la boucler..._

_- Dommage Corny, une prochaine fois peut-être._

_- Quand à vous Black vous me ferais deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la substance en question._

_On n'était vraiment pas possible à cette époque à toujours se faire remarquer...mais c'était le bon temps. Un temps où innocence rimé avec sentence (punition quoi)._

_Tu sais je pense sincèrement que tous ce qui t'est arrivé est de ma faute je sais que tu aurais dit le contraire mais je n'ai pas envie de débattre sur cela. Si je suis venue ici c'est parce que j'avais envie de te « voir », parce que j'avais besoin de te voir. Petit souci la seul chose que j'ai trouvais c'est une pierre froide, très froide. Dessus est écrit en grosse lettre « le dernier ennemis qui sera vaincu c'est la mort »._

_Honnêtement tu as une idée de qui a bien pu écrire cela parce que moi j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas qui est assez stupide pour écrire un truc aussi philosophique sur ta tombe. Mais en y repensant, c'est aussi celle de Lily..._

_Moi, vois-tu si j'avais eu l'honneur de marquer la phrase de conclusion sur cette tombe, j'aurais surement choisi quelque chose du style « Lily dis à James de rendre les 4 bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il a volé. C'est interdit de boire au paradis... »_

_C'est malin je dis une connerie et j'ai encore plus envie de pleurer. Mais je ne pleurerais pas. Une vieille habitude. Quand on est un Black on ne pleure pas. Et quand on est con et têtu comme moi, non plus._

_Vous manquez tous les deux tu sais. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu me manqueras autant, je n'y avais jamais pensé parce que jamais je n'aurais imaginé que la vie nous séparerait._

_Ensemble._

_Toujours._

_A jamais._

_Sauf que la maintenant tout de suite quand j'ouvre les yeux la vision de ta tombe m'apparaît et je te maudis de ne pas être à tes côtés._

_Le plus ironique, c'est que mon meilleur souvenir avec toi s'est passé un 31 octobre au soir. Nous étions en première année et nous venions de faire une farce stupide à Servilo. Après une course endiablée dans un couloir pour échapper à la victime nous avions atterrie dans une salle vide. Vide à exception d'un miroir placé au centre. Ensemble nous avons regardé nos reflets dans le miroir et nous avons souri. Puis sans prévenir la tête de Lily est apparu près de la tienne et pour je ne sais quelle raison nous avons ri. Longtemps. Nous étions heureux. Un bonheur simple, mais si fort._

_On s'était juré. Maraudeurs. Toi, moi, Rémus et...Peter. Si jamais ne serai ce qu'une seconde j'avais imaginé qu'il nous trahirait, jamais au grand jamais je te le jure je ne t'aurais incité à le prendre comme gardien du secret !_

_JAMAIS. Jamais. Jamais..._

_Je sais j'avais promis de ne pas en parler mais cela m'est impossible car tout ce que je ressens n'est que douleur, impuissance et désespoir._

_Parce que, contrairement à ce que l'on dit, la douleur ne s'atténue jamais._

_Moi. Qui d'autre ?_

* * *

**_Petites gouttes de pluie_**

Après avoir glissé le petit bout de parchemin, dans une fente de la tombe. L'homme en noir se releva rangea sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre. Et sans plus attendre, il se retransforma en chien. Après une brève hésitation il posa sa patte sur la tombe. On aurait dit qu'il attendait un signe. Tout à coup, il retira sa patte, quitta en hâte le cimetière de Godric Hollow et sans un regard en arrière, il emprunta la grande allée pour se diriger vers la forêt. La pluie se mit à tomber et seulement à ce moment-là on ne put plus distinguer les larmes des gouttes de pluies.

L'homme avait promis de ne pas pleurer, pas l'animal...

* * *

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! ^^**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
